scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Simone Lenoir
Simone Lenoir was a powerful and deadly werecat. Physical appearance Simone is a middle-aged woman with short blond hair. She wears white dress with a long blue shirt over it, very red lipstick, and a blue cat necklace. Personality She is rather uptight and formal. She is outwardly displeased that Lena had brought the gang to the island. She likes to pet her cats and she dislikes Scooby-Doo the dog. But in truth, Simone was a wicked and cruel, using voodoo magic on herself, Lena, and eventually Jacques, to turn them all into cat creatures and grant them immortality. She was truly vengeful, as she willingly took on a horrible power to take revenge on Morgan Moonscar and his pirates for killing her and Lena's people, but she cared only for herself, Lena, and for preserving her immortality, which required they drain the lifeforces of innocent people every harvest moon. Powers and abilities In her human form, Simone demonstrates no extraordinary feats but does practice the art of creating voodoo dolls (wax figurines that control specific individuals from a presumably infinite distance). Whether this is the only voodoo spell Simone knows is unclear and never mentioned, but she and Lena were the ones who prayed to and worshipped the Pagan Cat-Gods of Moonscar Island and are also able to drain the souls from their victims, so they must at least be aware of other forms of magic. In her werecat form, Simone possesses far advanced strength, speed, and sensory awareness as does normal feline. She and Lena singlehandedly kill Morgan Moonscar and his crew of pirates by draining their life force, proving that they are extremely formidable foes in combat and in their animalistic brutality. All cat creatures stand erect, and come complete with large fangs and claws, obviously adding to their lethality as well as to their sheer intimidation factor (in flashbacks, both Moonscar and a spice trader cried out in fear at their appearance). Simone and Lena have an "intermediate" un-furred cat creature state, in which they have larger, cat-like ears and long nails. They subsequently become furred when their ritual is interrupted by Shaggy and Scooby: they grow claws on their hands and feet (destroying their shoes in the process) as well as tails. History Early life As a young woman in the late 1700s, she lived on the island with many villagers including Lena. During their harvest feast, Moonscar the pirate and his crew attacked their village. They drove all of them (except Lena and Simone) into the bayou. Alligators in the lake killed the villagers while a horrified Simone and Lena watched. They prayed to the cat god to curse the pirates. They changed into werecats and killed Moonscar and his crew. For most of the time, Lenoir appeared as a normal human being, but changed into a werecat under certain conditions and had the ability to absorb the souls of visitors to the island, rendering them zombies. The ritual served to preserve their youth and immortality. Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island All three disintegrated when they failed to drain the lives Mystery Inc. and Beau before midnight, therefore freeing all of the zombies' spirits where they could finally rest in peace. Appearances * DTV1. Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Quotes Category:Characters with super strength Category:Culprits Category:Deceased characters Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island monsters Category:Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island villains Category:Werecreatures Category:Witches